Purebloods
by SashaBae101
Summary: This is based on a role-play I did, and I fell in love with it so much that I had to recreate it A young girl named Sapphire is sent to live with a pureblood vampire named Rowan, they seem to be getting along rather well until one of the pureblood leaders shows up, named Valencia. Who is Sapphire really and why is Valencia calling her a pureblood princess?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Author note/span/em/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This is a story based on a roleplay I once did. I wrote this for a school assignment and just had to share it with people. So yeah! Enjoy! Also if you don't like vampires, DO NOT READ MY STORY!/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"P.S I plan to write a sequel to this eventually, so stay tuned!/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She took a deep breath as she scanned up and down the large house. The house was made of wood and was painted a dark gray. A dark black roof hung over the edges, creating eerie shadows. This also gave the house a rather mysterious vibe. "If I didn't know any better, I would have called it a mansion," she spoke to herself, quiet enough to be considered mumbling. "Well, here goes nothing." She walked up the cement stairs holding onto the black metal rails, dragging a sky blue suitcase, about half her size./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her gaze traveled up to the rather plain door knocker. She reached up to it and hit it against the door a couple of times. The man inside jumped ever so slightly at the loud sound, before standing up from his recliner that was positioned in front of his fireplace. He walked over to the door and opened it, to find the short, brown-eyed brunette standing on his doorstep, her hair in loose braids. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ohh? Who might you be?" His voice came out soft and smooth, almost as if he just woke up. As soon as he finished speaking, he inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent as a subtle smirk appeared on his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh um.. M-my name is Sapphire Everleigh," she paused to take a breath and calm down, "I will be working here starting today." Her eyes scanned up and down the tall man in front of her. He had black horns with a faint white glow along the inside. His white hair was slicked back and slightly shaved on the sides. A black scarf was around his neck, covering his mouth. Ink black wings protruded from his back, blocking the light and deepening the shadows on his face. Blue jeans and a dark gray sweater hugged his figure nicely. A thought crossed through her mind, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"what would it be like to touch those smooth feathers? Are they as soft as they look?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I see, you must be from the association then? I'm Rowan Blackwood," as he spoke, he stepped away from the door, allowing her in. She stepped in and Rowan shut the door behind her, and instantly, her sweet aroma filled the house. She turned to face him. Rowan's soft silver eyes faded to a dull crimson as he took in the lovely fragrance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is right sir," His eyes narrowed at her as he heard her words./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't call me that, just address me as Rowan, I hate formalities," His voice was stern and no longer sweet like before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, s-", She paused to correct herself, "Ok, Rowan." A grin formed across his features, though it was hidden by his scarf./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your room is up those stairs, third room on the right" His voice reverted back to its sweet soothing nature as he pointed to the staircase at the end of the hall. Sapphire nodded and dragged her suitcase down the hall and brought it upstairs. He watched her walk away as his eyes glazed ever so slightly as they beheld the delicate untouched skin of her neck. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he followed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sapphire walked into her dimly lit gray room, a pitch black bed with an also black canopy overhead, sat up against the wall. Not a single window was to be found in the room, the only light source was a little lamp on her bedside table. Rowan continued scenting the room as he walked in silently. She sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh before noticing rowan standing in the doorway. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Rowan, uhh I-is there something you need?" She spoke nervously as she didn't expect him to walk in so suddenly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tell me, Sapphire, you do know what your job here is right?" his voice gained a sly, mischievous edge as he smirked. He had already pulled his scarf down, so it was loosely hanging around his neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-yes… I understand what my job is…" Her fear and nervousness were apparent in her voice as it shook./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then you should have no objections." He approached her, baring his fangs ever so slightly. Meanwhile, Sapphire remained silent, finding him inches away from her. She raised her head, to look at him, though, as soon as she did, he placed his hands on her arms, quickly pushing her to the bed, using his weight to pin her down. Her eyes widened in pure shock as she looked at his face. Rowan's eyes gleamed a starving crimson. She resisted slightly by trying to get out from under him, though it was pointless. He slowly placed one leg between hers as he lowered his head, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drown in the sweet scent of blood pulsing beneath her pale skin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" As soon as he did this, she froze as memories from the association began flooding her mind. He raised his head slightly, his warm breath and sharp fangs grazing over her neck. She soon snapped out of it and realized what was happening, but it was too late. Rowan sank his long fangs deep into her tender flesh. A hot burning sensation resonated throughout her neck, causing her to let out a cry of fear, and agony. His eyes glowed a deep rouge, his brain starting to fog over as every cry of pain she let out washed over him. The pure irresistible desire to torture her lingered at the edge of his mind. He began to drink more violently as his hands let go of her arms and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her voice slipped past her lips in a shaky manner and filled with sobs as she tried to speak. "Rowan… p-please... Stop.." His excitement increased as he dug his fangs deeper into her neck before ripping them from her flesh, creating an even larger gash, her cries only increasing. His eyes were still a deep crimson, clearly not satisfied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damn… any other human would be dead right now, but I'm not allowed to kill you, because you were sent to me from the association." His voice was raspy with restraint. As he spoke, he abruptly let go of her and stood up, with blood dripping down his chin. He placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly. Sapphire sat up, her tear filled eyes meeting his. She brought her hand up to her neck and covered the fresh wound, that had a new found stinging sensation from the air surrounding it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""R-rowan…" her voice shook in fear, shock, and confusion. Her blood flowing through her fingers. Rowan's eyes darted to her blood covered hand as the scent grew stronger. He walked back over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from the wound. Her eyes bulged and she tried to pull away from him, "Rowan, don't!" He looked at her, his face filled with annoyance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh? So Kitten thinks she can tell me what to do?" His voice didn't match his actions at all. His actions were rough, while his voice was soft and soothing. He brought his mouth down to the wound and began slowly licking up the blood. Meanwhile, letting out hums of contentment. She flinched slightly, balling her hands into fists. An idea crossed his mind as he continued to clean the blood from her neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Hmm… now that isn't such a bad idea, after all, you are my property." As Rowan spoke, his voice became raspy as he felt his thirst becoming more and more urgent. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She looked at him rather confused as he pulled away from her neck. He pulled down the collar of her shirt, exposing her collar bone. Her eyes bulged with surprise and confusion, though this time, not even bothering to try to get away, knowing it wasn't going to do any good. Rowan brought his mouth to her sensitive skin and sank his fangs into the very delicate flesh. This time, however, he didn't take any blood. The pain began to spread throughout her chest as if thousands of tiny needles were repeatedly stabbing her. She managed to hold back her cries, to the point where they were winces. A black mark began to form around the wound, his fangs still embedded. The mark expanded, swirling into beautiful formations, staggering possessively in some places. Once the mark had completely covered her chest, he pulled his fangs away, quite satisfied with it. Sapphire looked at him in shock as she pulled her shirt back up covering the new black mark./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell is this?!" She shouted at him in rage and confusion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh? You've never heard of the Vampire's Kiss?" He spoke sounding rather amused at her oblivious nature. "That mark is the Vampire's Kiss. It's what links you to me and it proves that you belong to me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I… Don't understand, why did you… do that?" Her voice shook as she spoke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why? That's quite simple Kitten, it's because the association sent you to me, and you are now my property. You belong to me and me alone." A mischievous grin formed on his face as many ideas flooded his mind, though he disregarded them all, as she was already weak enough. Sapphire took a breath, trying to process what had just happened. She pulled her shirt away for a moment and looked down at the intricate design./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think… I'm going to go to bed Rowan." She looked at him, her face twisted with fear and exhaustion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok then Kitten, rest up," he put on a smile at her, as he restrained himself from continuing, before walking out the door, closing it behind him. The white glow from his horns, faded to a crimson, matching his eyes. His breathing became heavy as he gripped the doorknob tightly. The tall man let go of the knob as he started down the stairs and out the door. He spread his large pair of midnight black wings and flew off to a nearby village./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His gaze traveled across the top of the village, his horns and eyes still a starving crimson. He flew down, having found his first victim, landing behind them as he covered their mouth and sank his fangs into their neck. Their screams were muffled by Rowan's strong grip. He pulled a knife out from his pocket and opened it. The knife was then slowly slid across his victim's neck, causing them to scream in agony, though nothing could be heard from them. He continued ripping and tearing at their neck, pulling out multiple chunks of flesh, their blood flowing freely down their body. He repeated this process with a few more households, the way he killed them, becoming more and more gruesome./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An hour passed and he arrived at his house, his clothes and face covered in blood, though mostly just his clothes. He walked into his living room to find Sapphire sitting by the fire, almost as if she were waiting for him to return. His eyes and horns having returned to their soft silver./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh... uh... W-welcome home Rowan," her eyes bulged as she saw the crimson coloration that coated his body. She stood up and walked into another room, coming back with a damp cloth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmm?" Rowan cooed. She began running the cloth along his hands, cleaning off the blood. "Hmpf, I could have done that myself, but it seems you are understanding your role." He let out a subtle chuckle as she nodded and continued tenderly wiping the blood from him, soon bringing the cloth up to his face. She examined his eyes as she did this, a small smile creeping onto her features. "What was that laugh about?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh nothing, it doesn't matter." She finished as she walked upstairs to go set out some new clothes for him. Rowan looked down at his blood-stained attire, his expression blank./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Their blood was disgusting." He mumbled, rather irritated. "Hers on the other hand…" he paused as a shiver shot up his spine. "Hers is special." He walked upstairs and to his room to change. He found comfortable clothes on his bed and put them on before laying down and falling asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few weeks had passed, each day was pretty much the same. Rowan fed off of her almost every day, some days taking too much and making her pass out. One day, there was a knock at the door, Rowan gave a mean glare at the knocking, somewhat annoyed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll get it," Sapphire chimed as she walked to the door, opening it. A lady stood there with long silver hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a light red. She had large black wings, almost identical to rowans, but a little bigger. A small side top hat sat on her head. Her skin was smooth and pale. A long black posh dress almost reached the ground. "Oh um, hello ma'am, is there something you need?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why yes, I'm looking for Rowan," the ladies voice was soft though intimidating. Sapphire turned to Rowan, who was sitting in his recliner, staring at his fireplace, almost as if he didn't want to talk to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And who are you?" Sapphire spoke to her, trying not to be impolite, though it still came out rather rude. The lady glared at her, slightly disgusted with her poor manners./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My name is Valencia," Her tone didn't waver, despite her annoyance. Rowan sighed as he stood, walking over to the door. Sapphire stepped back, allowing her in. "Thank you," She floated her way in, moving towards Rowan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What brings you here Val?" Rowan cooed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I think you know why I'm here." She held a file in her hand, with a faint smirk creeping onto her features. "This is a list of the pureblood candidates for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Val, for the last time, I don't want you to pick my future partner!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do not raise your voice at me Rowan, you may be a pureblood, but I am too, and I've been alive much longer than you." She continued to keep her composure in front of him. "I'm only looking out for you, you need a partner or the Blackwood family will perish in the end." Sapphire looked at him in confusion, not quite understanding why Rowan hadn't just picked one yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Rowan? Why don't you just pick one?" Sapphire asked him, puzzled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sapphire, maybe you should go to your room," His voice was stern, not really wanting her to be part of the conversation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But why?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just go!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine…" Sapphire sighed and walked up to her room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If that girl is the reason why you won't pick a partner, I will have to remove her from this place and take her into my custody." Rowan's face became filled with rage as her words entered his ears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I understand… ma'am." He grit his teeth, as to not lose his cool with her. Valencia nodded at him as she set the file down on the counter before leaving./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll be back tomorrow," she then closed the door behind her. Rowan glanced towards the file, but completely disregarding it. "Like hell I'm doing that…" He muttered to himself. Rowan looked towards the stairs, knowing Sapphire was upstairs. He started up the stairs, then walked into her room, to find her laying on her bed, with her legs dangling over the side. "Heh," he chuckled. She instantly sat up, having heard him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh Rowan, are you and Ms. Valencia all done talking?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah," Rowan became silent as his eyes and horns dulled to a deep rouge. He walked closer to her and put his hand behind her neck, carefully pulling the hair to the side. He brought his mouth down to her shoulder, his fangs brushing against the skin. She had become somewhat used to this by now, and relaxed. He sank his fangs into her neck, his thirst obvious in his harshness. She winced slightly, placing her hands on the bed, leaning back ever so slightly. His mind fogged over as his eyes dulled. Beginning to lose control of himself. He began drinking more violently, digging his fangs deeper, tearing at the skin at the same time. She let out a faint cry, trying not to be too loud. It didn't take long for her to begin to feel faint, as he had taken quite a bit of blood the night before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""R-rowan... slow down," her voice was weak and barely audible. Hearing her pleas, he pulled his fangs out, along with a small chunk of her flesh, only to embed his fangs into another section of her neck. Her eyes slowly closed, as her skin was becoming paler. Rowan's pace at draining her didn't slow even after her losing consciousness, he had been completely overcome by his thirst. Her heart rate began to slow as she rapidly lost blood, causing him to panic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thoughts began rushing through rowans mind, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she will die at this rate… I could always just turn her into a vampire… Hmm… will the association get mad? Who cares…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pulled his fangs out from her neck, causing her to fall to the bed, and looked down at her pitiful state. He brought his wrist to his mouth, biting into it, a look of disgust engulfing his features, his blood tasting awful to him. He leaned down to her, placing his lips on hers, giving her his blood. Sapphire's hair began faded to silver from the roots down. Black wings, identical to Rowans sprouted from her back. A pair of horns grew on her head. They were a light purple at the wide base and faded to a warm pink as they moved up and back on her head. He pulled away from her and looked at her new appearance, somewhat pleased with it, though missing her brown hair. He then looked at her wings, and his eyes widened. "But those wings… are only given to purebloods… so how?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her eyes slowly opened, dimly glowing a dull crimson. She looked at him, her eyes slowly fell to his neck, as her eyes glowed brighter. After licking up the bit of blood that dripped down her lip, she sat up and acted upon instincts, biting his neck, placing her hands on his shoulders. Giving Rowan in a very strange perspective, seeing how he's always the one doing the biting, not being bitten. He stood there, not sure what to do, other than let her do what she wanted for the time being. Rowan let out a sigh as her she started drinking faster. Her eyes soon began fading back to their normal brown as her thirst was slowly being quenched. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled her fangs out of his soft neck, surprised with herself, and confused as to why she was biting him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Rowan?" She paused, "What am I doing?!" Her hands began to shake as fear crept into her mind. "Why was I… just... I don't understa-" He interrupted her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you prefer I let you die?" He paused, "I could have just taken the last of your blood and killed you, so ungrateful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-im sorry rowan…" She sighed, "So I'm a vampire now?" Rowan nodded, his wound having already healed, along with all of the wounds on Sapphire. He sighed as stepped back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should get some rest, you need to let your body finish the awakening process."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Awakening?" She sounded puzzled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, it's just the process your body takes to finish turning into a vampire. That's all, now get some rest." Sapphire nodded and laid down, quickly falling asleep, still being quite exhausted from before. Rowan then walked to his own room, and did the same, not looking forward to seeing Valencia the next day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next morning, Valencia showed up bright and early. Both Rowan and Sapphire were awake, and sitting in the living room, waiting for her to arrive. There was a knock at the door, and Rowan stood up to answer it. "Good morning Rowan, have you looked through the file?" She walked in only to see the file exactly where she had left it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nah, because I've already told you no." Rowan closed the door behind her. Valencia looked at Sapphire, instantly realizing what happened by her long white hair that flowed freely, her horns and her wings as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It seems the princess has finally woken… But… not her memories yet?" Valencia cooed at Rowan, finding this somewhat amusing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hold on… you mean she's a pureblood? There's no way, I just turned her last night"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh please, Rowan! You can't honestly believe she's not. Look at her wings! Those are the wings of a high-rank pureblood." She laughed at the idea of him being so naive. "Rowan, you should also be able to tell from her blood. Little miss Sapphire here, is the Pureblood Princess that disappeared 10 years ago."/spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-49ab6a29-7fff-cc36-352e-32ac11414e51" style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"/span/p 


End file.
